1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for an energy dissipation system, particularly one which utilizes a piston in a pneumatic cylinder to absorb a shock and to supply air to an air-operated energy dissipation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
(a) A pneumatic shock absorber with a piston rod that extends out of the cylinder, showing on U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,317 issued Dec. 3, 1991 entitled xe2x80x9cNumeric Shock Absorberxe2x80x9d and invented by Kurt Stoll, et. al. This pneumatic shock absorber of the Stoll patent, however, requires a relatively complex structure and a source of compressed air coupled to the shock absorber. A valve system is also required in the shock absorber, which in conjunction with the compressed air controls the adapting characteristics of the shock absorber. The present invention by contrast, employs a piston and pneumatic cylinder with a spring return; therefore, there is no necessity of providing an external source of compressed air.
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,570 issued Nov. 16, 1976 to James E. Keller, entitled xe2x80x9cHydraulic Accumulator Pressure Release Valve and Systemxe2x80x9d shows a hydraulic power supply unit. The unit is a closed system in which hydraulic fluid passes through a pressure release valve where the pressure relief valve automatically operates to release system pressure when the hydraulic pump of the system stops. When the pump is operating, fluid flows through a fluid supply line and a check valve to an accumulator. The accumulator helps to maintain the system pressure under a desired level. When the pump stops, the pressure relief valve relieves the accumulator pressure and the system pressure. The accumulator pressure and relieve valve of system in the Keller patent, however, is not associated with the elimination of a shock applied to a load by the employment of an air-operated energy dissipation device.
The motion of a computer, or other load, that must be protected from shock, compresses air in a pneumatic cylinder by driving a piston from an initial position against a return spring. Air is driven from the cylinder into an air line. The air pressure is used by air-operated energy dissipation devices to dissipate the energy generated by the computer cabinet or other load.